Tragedja Koroska/01
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: ROZDZIAŁ I. Publiczność może być bardzo zdziwiona, dlaczego nigdy nie spotkała się w pismach z wiadomością o wypadku, jaki zdarzył się pasażerom Koroska. W naszych czasach wszechświatowego rozgałęzienia agencyi prasowych, czułych na najlżejszy bodziec, wygląda na nieprawdopodobne, aby wydarzenie międzynarodowe o takiej doniosłości, dotychczas nie zostało nigdzie zarejestrowane. Musiały być bardzo ważne powody, natury osobistej i politycznej, które wpłynęły na zatuszowanie sprawy. We właściwym czasie szczegóły te były dobrze znane szerszemu gronu ludzi i wersya pewna o nich ukazała się w jednem z pism prowincjonalnych, ale obudziła powszechne niedowierzanie. Obecnie ubrano ją w formę opowiadania, skonstruowanego na podstawie popartych przysięgą zeznań pułkownika Cochrane Cochrane z Klubu Armji i Floty, oraz listów panny Adams z Bostonu (Massachusetts). Przybywa do nich zeznanie kapitana Archera z Egipskiego korpusu wojsk wielbłądzich, złożone podczas tajnego badania przez władze w Kairze. P. James Stephens odmówił piśmiennego opisu wydarzenia, ale ponieważ przedstawiono mu akta i nic w nich nie zmienił i nie wykreślił, należy przypuścić, że nie znalazł nic niezgodnego z prawdziwym stanem rzeczy, że wiać wszystkie zastrzeżenia, jakie czynił co do ich opublikowania, były natury raczej prywatnej i osobistej. Korosko wypłynął dnia 13 lutego r. 1895 z Shellal nad pierwszą kataraktą i zdążał do Wady Halfa. Jestem w posiadaniu listy pasażerów, uczestników tej wycieczki. Listę tę podaję. „Korosko“ 13 lutego. Pasażerowie: Pułkownik Cochrane Cochrane — Londyn, pan Cecil Brown — Londyn, pan John H. Headingly — Boston, Stany Zjednoczone, panna Adams — Boston, Stany Zjedn., panna S. Adams — Worcester, Massachusetts, St. Zjedn., pan Fardet — Paryż, państwo Belmont — Dublin, pan James Siephens — Manchester, ks. John Stuart — Birmingham, pani Schlesinger z dzieckiem i boną — Florencya. Oto było towarzystwo, które wyruszyło z Shellal z zamiarem odbycia przejażdżki po Nilu nubijskim w górę rzeki, na przestrzeni dwustu mil, jakie dzielą pierwszą kataraktę od drugiej. Dziwny to kraj ta Nubia. Pod względem szerokości waha się od kilku mil do tyluż jardów (nazwa bowiem dotyczy tylko wązkiego skrawka ziemi, zdatnego do uprawy), a przedstawia się jak cienki, zielony, ablamowany palmami pas po obu stronach szerokiej kawowego koloru rzeki. Poza nim rozciąga się na brzegu libijskim dzika i bezkresna pustynia, która zajmuje całą szerokość Afryki. Równie rozpaczliwa dzicz po drugiej stronie dochodzi aż do dalekiego morza Czerwonego. Między temi dwoma ogromnemi i jałowemi płatami ziemi Nubia rysuje się jak zielona glista ziemna wzdłuż koryta rzeki. Miejscami znika zupełnie i Nil płynie pośród czarnych zżartych przez słońce pagórków, gdzie pomarańczowy nawiany piasek leży w źlebach, jak lodowce. Na każdym kroku widać ślady minionych ras i zagasłych cywilizacji. Dziwaczne grobowiska znaczą się, jak centki na pagórkach, albo wcinają się w horyzont; groby w kształcie piramid, groby wykuwane w skale — wszędzie groby. Czasami gdy statek okrąży skalisty występ, oczom ukazuje się na szczycie opustoszałe miasto, domy, mury, warownie, w które słońce przenika przez dziury okien. Niekiedy słyszymy, że był to gród rzymski, czasem, że egipski, niejednokrotnie wszelki ślad nazwy i pochodzenia zaginął. Pytamy sami siebie zdumieni, dlaczego te wszystkie szczepy pobudowały się w tem odstraszającem pustkowiu i niełatwo przystać nam na teorję, że były to tylko wartownie przed bogatszą krainą, położoną w dole rzeki i że te liczne miasta to jedynie twierdze, wzniesione przeciw dzikim hordom łupieżców z południa. Ale o czem bądź one mówią — o drapieżnym sąsiedzie, czy o zmianie klimatu, fakt, że stoją tutaj, te ponure i milczące grody, a po szczytach pagórków oglądać możemy mogiły ich mieszkańców, niby strzelnice na okręcie wojennym. W ten to niesamowity, zamarły kraj turyści, zmierzający do granicy egipskiej, zapuszczają się z dymem cygar, plotkami i zabawą. Podróżni z Koroska składali się na wesołą, zżytą gromadkę, ponieważ większość ich odbyła już razem drogą z Kairu do Assuanu, a nawet anglo-saski lód topnieje raptownie nad Nilem. Mieli szczęście, że nie znalazł się w ich gronie nikt niesympatyczny, co na małych statkach wystarcza, aby zmrozić całe towarzystwo. Na parowcu nie wiele co szerszym od kłębów dymu, natręt, cynik, albo zrzęda, odrazu może narzucić swój ton. Ale Korosko był wolny od tego rodzaju nieprzyjemności. Pułkownik Cochrane Cochrane należał do oficerów, których rząd Wielkobrytański, opierając się na zasadzie wysłużenia lat, ogłasza w pewnym wieku jako niezdolnych do dalszej służby i którzy udowodniają wartość takiego systemu, pędząc swoje późne lata na wyprawach eksploatacyjnych do Marokka, albo na strzelaniu do lwów w kraju Somali. Był to człowiek o wyglądzie orlim, sztywny, świadomy, w sposobie życia pełen ugrzecznienia, ale spojrzenie miał twarde i badawcze. W ubraniu był ogromnie staranny i drobiazgowy, gentleman aż po końce wypielęgnowanych paznogci. Przez swoją anglo-saską niechęć do wylewności, wyrobił w sobie powściągliwość, która w pierwszych chwilach znajomości z nim mogła być aż odpychająca, ludzie jednaką którzy go znali bliżej, wiedzieli, że dosyć trudno mu przychodziło ukryć dobre serce i czysto ludzkie wzruszenia, które kierowały jego postępkami. Pośród towarzyszów podróży wzbudzał raczej szacunek, niż sympatję, czuli bowiem, jak wszyscy, ci co mieli z nim do czynienia w życiu, że jest to człowiek, z którym znajomość prawie nigdy nie przechodzi w przyjaźń, jakkolwiek przyjaźń, raz zawarta, stałaby się niezmienną i nieodłączną treścią jego duszy. Nosił szpakowate, podstrzyżone po oficersku wąsy, ale włosy miał dziwnie czarne jak na człowieka w tym wieku. W rozmowach swoich nie dotykał licznych wypraw, w których się odznaczył, a jako przyczynę milczenia podawał zwykle okoliczność, że są to wydarzenia z tak wczesnych lat panowania królowej Wiktorji, iż woli poświęcić swoją chwałę rycerską na ołtarzu swojej wiecznej młodości. Pan Cecil Brown — jeżeli bierzemy nazwiska w porządku, w jakim figurują na liście pasażerów — był młodym dyplomatą przy jednem z poselstw na kontynencie, człowiekiem zlekka zarażonym manierą oksfordzką, który błądził po krańcach nienaturalnego i nieludzkiego przesubtelizowania, ale jako umysł wysoce był kulturalny, a w rozmowie prawdziwie interesujący. Miał smutną, piękną twarz, małe, ostre, wywoskowane wąsiki, nizki głos i leniwe ruchy, które podkreślał jeszcze śliczny nawyk nagłego rozświetlania twarzy niespodziewanym uśmiechem i błyskiem, ilekroć coś uderzyło jego wyobraźnię. Nabyty cynizm miażdżył wiecznie i maskował jego wrodzony młodzieńczy zapał. Przechodził do porządku dziennego nad tem, co się powszechnie podobało, a wyrażał się z uznaniem o wszystkiem, co dla przeciętnych ludzi było trywialne lub niezdrowe. Jako lekturę na podróż wybrał Waltera Patera i uprzejmy ale pełen rezerwy siadywał codziennie pod zasłoną z powieścią i ze szkicownikiem rzuconym obok na ogrodowe krzesło. Osobista godność nie pozwalała mu na czynienie awansów innym, ale jeżeli ktoś pierwszy zwrócił się do niego, znajdował w nim miłego i uprzejmego towarzysza. Amerykanie stanowili oddzielną grupę. John H. Headingly pochodził z Nowej Anglji, otrzymał właśnie dyplom uniwersytetu w Harvard i dopełniał swego wykształcenia, odbywając podróż na około świata. Był to najdoskonalszy typ młodego amerykanina: żywy, spostrzegawczy, poważny, żądny wiedzy i rzetelnie wolny od przesądów, z lekką dozą niesekciarskich, ale szczerych uczuć religijnych, które czyniły go odpornym wobec wybryków młodości. Posiadał mniej pozorów, ale za to w treści większą kulturę od młodego dyplomaty, ponieważ miał bardziej wyostrzoną wrażliwość, mimo mniej ścisłych wiadomości. Panna Adams i panna Sadie Adams były to ciotka i siostrzenica, przyczem pierwsza z nich, drobna, energiczna, o ostrych rysach stara panna z Bostonu, z bogatym naddatkiem niewyzyskanej miłości, pod szorstkim, kanciastym pozorem. Pierwszy raz znalazła się poza domem i dobrowolnie wzięła na siebie obowiązek niesienia na Wschód sztandaru Massachusetts. Zaledwie postawiła stopę na ziemi egipskiej, zauważyła, że kraj ten wymaga koniecznie uporządkowania, a odkąd zrodziło się w niej to przekonanie, była bezustannie zajęta. Osiodłane osły, zdychające z głodu psy, paryasy, muchy, oblepiające oczy niemowląt, nagie dzieci, natrętnie żebrzące, obszarpane i brudne kobiety, wszystko to raniło jej sumienie i rzuciła się odważnie w wir pracy reformatorskiej. Ponieważ nie znała ani jednego wyrazu miejscowego języka i nie mogła żadnemu z przestępców dać poznać o co jej chodzi, jej wyprawa nilowa pozostawiła niewdzięczny Wschód akurat w takiem stadyum, w jakiem go zastała, dostarczyła za to dużo miłej rozrywki towarzyszom podróży. Ale nikogo te jej wysiłki nie bawiły tak, jak jej siostrzenicy, Sadie, która razem z panią Belmont cieszyła się największą popularnością na statku. Była młodziutka — świeżo wyszła z kolegjum Smith’a i niejedno w niej jeszcze pozostało z zalet i przywar dzieciństwa. Miała dużo bezpośredniości, gotowości do zwierzeń, niewinną prawość i pogodę, obok wielomówności i pewnego braku uszanowania. Ale nawet usterki jej bawiły, a chociaż zachowała sporo cech rozgarniętego dzieciaka, była niemniej słuszną i śliczną kobietą, która wyglądała na więcej lat, niż miała naprawdę, z powodu włosów zczesanych nizko na uszy i pełni staniczka i spódniczki, która nie była dziełem ani pomysłem p. Gibsona. Szelest tej spódniczki, jasny donośny głosik i swawolny, udzielający się śmiech, były to dobrze znane i mile widziane na Korosku dźwięki. Nawet sztywny pułkownik miękł we względną serdeczność, a dyplomata Oksfordski zapominał o swojej pozie w towarzystwie panny Sadie Adams. O reszcie podróżnych wystarczy parę słów. Niektórzy byli zajmujący, inni obojętni, a wszyscy mili. Pan Fardet to poczciwy ale gwałtownie dyskutujący francuz, który miał zdecydowane przekonania co do ciemnych machinacji Wielkiej Brytanii i bezprawnego jej posiadania Egiptu. Pan Belmont był szary jak żelazo, tęgi Irlandczyk, sławny ze swej niebywałej zręczności strzelania na wielką odległość. Wziął prawie wszystkie nagrody, jakie ofiarowały Wimbledon albo Bisley. Towarzyszyła mu żona, urocza, subtelna kobieta, pełna życia i wesołości, znamiennej dla jej ojczyzny. Pani Schlesinger była wdową, osobą średnich lat, spokojną i łagodną; wszystkie jej myśli pochłaniał sześcioletni synek, jak to zwykle bywa z matkami na okrętach, gdzie jedynie poręcz jest ogrodzeniem. Ksiądz John Stuart był duchownym sekty niekonformistów z Birminghamu, ani presbyterjanin, ani kongregacjonalista, człowiek niesłychanej tuszy, powolny i ospały w ruchach, ale obdarzony dużą dozą wrodzonego humoru, który, jak powiadają, czynił go ulubionym kaznodzieją i wpływowym mówcą w kołach radykalnie postępowych. Wreszcie znajdował się w towarzystwie p. James Stephens adwokat z Manchesteru (najmłodszy w spółce Hickson, Ward i Stephens). Podróżował, aby pozbyć się resztek influenzy. Stephens był to człowiek, który w przeciągu trzydziestu lat wybił się własną pracą, zacząwszy od mycia okien w kancelarji, a skończywszy na kierowaniu jej sprawami. Większą część tego długiego czasu stracił na suchej, bezdusznej robocie, żyjąc tylko jedną myślą: aby zadowolić dawnych klientów i zdobyć nowych, aż wreszcie sam i umysł jego stał się równie dokładny i pełen formalistyki jak prawa, które wykładał. Natura delikatna, uczuciowa była blizka spaczenia — zjawisko częste u ludzi, którzy prowadzą interesa w wielkich miastach. Praca stała się dla niego zakorzenionym nawykiem, a że był kawalerem, nie miał nic w życiu, coby go od niej odwodziło, to też dusza jego stopniowo odgrodziła się od świata, jak ciało średniowiecznego mnicha. Aż przyszła owa uprzejma choroba. Natura wyrzuciła Jamesa Stephensa z nory i wysłała go w szeroki świat, daleko od ryczącego Manchesteru i półek pełnych powag, oprawnych w skóry cielęce. Narazie czuł się bardzo nieszczęśliwy, wszystko wydawało mu się przyziemne w zestawieniu z jego własnym, nędznym kieratem. Ale powoli oczy jego otwierały się i zaczynał przeglądać stopniowo, że to właśnie jego praca była przyziemna w porównaniu z tym cudownym, wielokształtnym, niepojętym światem, którego on tak zupełnie nie znał. Niejasno zdawał sobie sprawę, że przerwa w karjerze może być dla niego ważniejsza, niż sama karjera. W duszy jego obudził się cały szereg nowych zainteresowań, i oto ten prawnik, człowiek już w sile wieku, przeżywał gasnącą jasność zmarnowanej śród książek młodości. Miał już zbyt wyrobiony charakter, aby z jego zachowania dała się usunąć pewna suchość i systematyczność, a ze sposobu mówienia pedandyczna dokładność, ale czytał, myślał i obserwował, zasmarowując swego Baedeckera podkreśleniami i uwagami, tak jak swego czasu „Komentarze Prideaux“. Od Kairu odbywał drogę razem ze znanem nam towarzystwem i zbliżył się bardzo z panną Adams i jej siostrzenicą. Młoda amerykanka, przez swoje wygadanie, swoją śmiałość i wieczną pogodę, bawiła go i zajmowała, a ona nawzajem czuła jakąś mieszaninę szacunku i spółczucia dla jego wiedzy i dla jego braków. Zaprzyjaźnili się ze sobą i ludzie uśmiechali się, widząc pochylone nad tym samym przewodnikiem jego pochmurne czoło i jej słoneczną twarzyczkę. Mały Korosko z sapaniem i hałasem płynął w górę rzeki, znacząc za sobą białą bruzdę na wodzie i czyniąc więcej huku i zamętu przez swoje pięć węzłów na godzinę, niż wielki okręt na Atlantyku w rekordowej jeździe. Na pokładzie pod gęstą zasłoną siedziało szczupłe grono podróżnych, a co parę godzin schodziło na brzeg, aby zwiedzić jedną więcej z niezliczonego szeregu świątyń. Zwaliska co prawda w miarę oddalania się, od Kairu stają się coraz późniejsze i turyści, którzy w Gizeh i Sakara napawali się widokiem najstarszych budowli, wzniesionych ręką człowieka, zaczynają się niecierpliwić, napotykając świątynie mało co starsze od ery chrześciańskiej. Ruiny, któreby wzbudziły podziw i cześć w każdym innym kraju, zaledwie zwracają uwagę w Egipcie. Podróżni obejrzeli z miernem zainteresowaniem pół-grecką sztukę w płaskorzeźbach nubijskich, wdrapali się na wzgórze Korosko, aby zobaczyć wschód słońca nad dziką pustynią wschodnią, zachwycili się wielkim ołtarzem Abu Simbel, gdzie jakieś starożytne plemię wydrążyło górę, jak gdyby to był ser, wreszcie pod wieczór czwartego dnia wyprawy przybyli do Wady Halfa, granicznego i obsadzonego wojskiem miasta, w którem znaleźli się o parę godzin później niż należało, skutkiem nieznacznego uszkodzenia maszyny. Następny ranek był przeznaczony na wyprawę do słynnej skały Abusir ze wspaniałym widokiem na drugą kataraktę. O pół do dziewiątej, kiedy podróżni odbywali poobiednią siestę na pokładzie Manzor, dragoman, pół kopt, pół syryjczyk zgodnie z programem wieczornym stanął przed nimi, aby zapowiedzieć porządek następnego rana: „Panie i panowie — zaczął, dając odważnie nurka w szybki strumień swojej łamanej angielszczyzny — jutro niech państwo nie zapomną wstać jak tylko gong się odezwie, żebyśmy zdążyli z wyprawą do godziny dwunastej. Przybywszy do miejsca, gdzie osły będą nas oczekiwały, przejedziemy pięć mil pustynią, mijając świątynię Ammon-ra, pochodzącą z czasów osiemnastej dynastyi i dojedziemy do sławnej skały pulpitowej Abusir. Skała pulpitowa prawdopodobnie tak się nazywa, ponieważ jest to skała podobna do pulpitu. „Znalazłszy się tam, uczujecie państwo, żeście się znaleźli na ostatnim cyplu cywilizacyi; jeszcze trochę dalej, a traficie do kraju derwiszów, który będzie dla was widoczny ze szczytu. Minąwszy wierzchołek zobaczycie koniec drugiej katarakty. Krajobraz pełen grozy, uroku i przerażającego urozmaicenia. Wszyscy wielcy ludzie ryli na tej skale swoje nazwiska, więc i wy wasze wyryjecie.“ — Manzor zatrzymał się, czekając na uśmiech słuchaczy i gdy go ujrzał, ukłonił się. — „Wrócicie wtedy do Wady Halfa, i zabawicie tam dwie godziny, aby przyjrzeć się Korpusowi Wielbłądziemu, włączając w to oporządzenie zwierząt i bazar przed powrotem. To też życzę państwu szczęśliwej nocy“. Błysnął w świetle lampy białemi zębami, poczem jego długa ciemna spódnica, krótka angielska marynarka i czerwony fez, znikały kolejno na schodkach. Szmer rozmów, przerwany przez jego nadejście, podniósł się na nowo. „Liczę na pana, że mi pan opowie wszystko o Abusir — mówiła do p. Stephensa panna Sadie Adams. — Lubię o tem, co oglądam, wiedzieć co trzeba we właściwej porze, a nie o sześć godzin zapóźno, w mojej kajucie. Nie udało mi się w Abu Simbel i malowideł na murze jeszcze teraz nie mam w głowie, chociaż widziałam je wczoraj“. „Nie wierzę, abym kiedybądź uporała się z tem — mówiła jej ciotka: — kiedy wrócę szczęśliwie na Commonwealth Avenue i już nie będzie mnie poszturgiwał żaden dragoman, będę miała czas czytać o tem wszystkiem i wierzę, że wtedy zacznę się entuzyazmować i marzyć aby jeszcze raz tu przyjechać. W każdym razie bardzo pan uprzejmy, że próbuje zaznajomić nas z przedmiotem“. „Przypuszczałem, że panie będą chciały mieć ścisłe wiadomości i przygotowałem małą rozprawkę na ten temat“, — odpowiedział Stephens, wręczając zwitek papieru pannie Sadie. Spojrzała nań przy świetle lampy okrętowej i wybuchła swoim cienkim serdecznym śmiechem: „Re Abusir — czytała, — co pan rozumie przez to re? Na ostatniej kartce, jaką pan mi dał, napisał pan re Ramzes drugi“. „To zwyczaj, jakiego nabyłem, panno Sadie“ — odparł Stephens. „Tak piszemy w praktyce prawniczej, kiedy przygotowujemy memo“. „Co przygotowujecie?“ „Memo — memorandum, rozumie pani? Piszemy re, to znaczy: w takiej to, a takiej sprawie, aby wiedzieć, o co rzecz idzie!“ „Przypuszczam, że to jest bardzo wygodny sposób — odrzekła panna Sadie — ale brzmi trochę komicznie na tle zmarłych królów egipskich“. Re Cheops czy pan nie czuje, że to ucieszne?“ „Według mnie nie“ — rzekł Stephens. „Nie wiem, czy to prawda, że anglicy mają mniej humoru od amerykanów, czy tylko jest to humor innego rodzaju — mówiła Sadie. — Miała spokojną, równą dykcyę, jak gdyby myślała na głos. — Ja sądziłam, że wogóle posiadają go mniej, a jednak kiedy się zastanowimy: Dickens, Thackeray i Barrie i tylu innych, najbardziej podziwianych pisarzy humorystów byli z pochodzenia brytańczykami. Z drugiej strony w życiu swojem nie słyszałem ludzi śmiejących się w tak przykry sposób, jak w Londynie w teatrze. Za nami siedział jakiś jegomość, a ile razy zaczynał się śmiać, ciocia oglądała się, czy się które drzwi przypadkiem nie otworzyły, taki był przeciąg. Ale pan ma zabawne wyrażenia, proszę pana“. „Co jeszcze wydaje się pani zabawnem, panno Sadie?“ „Wczoraj, kiedy mi pan przysłał bilet do świątyni i mały planik, zaczął pan list: „wewnątrz znajduje się.....“, a potem na dole w nawiasie dodał pan: „dwa załączniki“. „To zwykły styl w korespondencyi urzędowej“. — „Tak w urzędowej“... — podchwyciła Sadie sucho i rozmowa urwała się. „Jednejbym rzeczy chciała“ — zauważyła p. Adams, twardym, skrzypliwym głosem, którym pokrywała wrodzoną miękkość serca — „zobaczyć legislaturę tego kraju i pokazać tym ludziom kilka na zimno wybranych faktów. Wytworzyłabym własną platformę polityczną... stronnictwo według moich przekonań. Jedną z wydanych tablic byłoby prawo zmuszające do mycia oczu, drugą zniesienie „jaszmaków“, zasłon, które zmieniają kobietę w tłumok wełniany, z wyglądającą z niego parą oczu“. „Nigdy nie mogłam się domyśleć dlaczego je noszą“ — wtrąciła Sadie — „aż jednego dnia zobaczyłam którąś z podniesionym welonem — wtedy zrozumiałam“. „Męczą mię te kobiety“ — krzyknęła gniewnie panna Adams. Z równym skutkiem możnaby prawić o obowiązku, o przyzwoitości i o czystości przed rzędem materaców. Co za kraj! Nie dalej jak wczoraj w Abu-Simbel przechodziłam koło jednego z ich domostw jeżeli można nazwać domostwem te lepianki z błota i zobaczyłam na progu dwoje dzieci z oczyma jak zwykle oblepionemi przez muchy i z wielkiemi dziurami w biednych niebieskich sukienkach. Odwinęłam rękawy chusteczką, umyłam im twarze, pozaszywałam dziury, bo w tym kraju tak samo jest nie do pomyślenia, żeby zejść na brzeg bez przyborów do szycia, jak bez białej parasolki. Zapaliłam się do tej roboty, weszłam do mieszkania, co za mieszkanie! Wyprosiłam ludzi ze środka i zabrałam się do porządków, poprostu jakbym była najętą posługaczką. Ze świątyni Abu-Simbel widziałam akurat tyle, jak gdybym się nie była ruszyła z Bostonu, ale dalibóg, widziałam więcej śmieci i kurzu, niżby pan przypuszczał, że wogóle może się zmieścić w domu wielkości kabiny w Newport. Od chwili kiedy zakasałam spódnicę do roboty, od kiedy wyszłam na zewnątrz z twarzą koloru tej popielniczki, upłynęła może godzina, może półtorej, ale domek zrobił się czyściutki i milutki, jak pudełeczko. Miałam z sobą New York Heralda i wyłożyłam nim półki tym ludziom. Otóż, proszę pana, poszłam tylko na chwilę umyć ręce na podwórzu, a kiedy znowu przechodziłam przed drzwiami, tych samych dwoje dzieci siedziało znowu na progu z oczyma oblepionemi przez muchy, zupełnie tak jak przedtem, z tą jedynie różnicą, że każde z nich miało na głowie papierowy kapelusz, zrobiony z New York Heralda. — Ale słuchaj, Sadie, dziesiąta dochodzi, a jutro trzeba rano wstać.“ „Kiedy takie cudowne jest to czerwone niebo i te wielkie srebrne gwiazdy“ — wymawiała się Sadie. — „Spójrzcie państwo na milczącą pustynię i czarne cienie pagórków. Podniosłe to, ale i straszne zarazem, a kiedy jeszcze pomyśleć, że naprawdę, jak powiedział dragoman, jesteśmy na samym krańcu cywilizacji, a tam, gdzie tak ślicznie świeci Krzyż Południowy, czyha na nas dzicz i rozlew krwi, mam wrażenie, jakbyśmy stali na czarującej krawędzi rozżarzonego wulkanu“. „Cicho, Sadie, nie mów tak, dziecko, — przerwała w rozdrażnieniu ciotka. — Już słuchanie takich rzeczy wystarczy, aby napędzić strachu“. „Ale czy sama tego nie czujesz, ciociu? Popatrz na tę pustynię, biegnącą daleko, daleko, aż do zatracenia w mrokach. Posłuchaj jak wiatr nad nią szepcze. Nie widziałam w życiu nic bardziej uroczystego“. „Bardzo się cieszę, kochanie, iż znalazło się coś, co cię nastraja uroczyście — odpowiedziała ciotka. — Myślałam czasem... Boże święty! co to?“ Skądeś z pomiędzy cieniów pagórków, na dalszym brzegu rzeki, zerwał się ostry, chrapliwy jęk, rósł i nabrzmiewał, aż skonał w żałosnem, przeciągiem kwileniu. „To tylko szakal, proszę pani, — uspakajał Stephens. — Słyszałem już kiedyś coś podobnego, kiedy się wybrałem na oglądanie Sfinksa przy księżycu“. Ale amerykanka wstała, z twarzy jej znać było, że wszystkie nerwy w niej grają. „Gdybym była w stanie odrobić to, co się stało, nigdybym nie ruszyła krokiem za Assuan — rzekła. — Nie rozumiem sama co mi się stało, że mogłam cię aż tu zawlec, Sadie. Twoja matka pomyśli, że zwarjowałam, i jeśliby co bądź złego miało się nam przytrafić, nie śmiałabym jej spojrzeć w oczy. Widziałam już wszystko, co chciałam widzieć na tej rzece i jednego teraz tylko pragną: być z powrotem w Kairze“. „Dla czego ciociu? — krzyknęła Sadie — ta tchórzliwość wcale do ciebie nie podobna“. „Nie wiem co to jest, Sadie, ale czuję się trochę zdenerwowana. Jeszcze ta bestja miaucząca — to już więcej, niż mogę wytrzymać. Jedna jest pociecha, że jutro zaczynamy odwrót, jeszcze tylko ta ostatnia skała, czy świątynia, czy co to tam jest. Wie pan, mam powyżej uszu skał i świątyń. Nie będę płakała, jeżeli już żadnej nigdy nie zobaczę. Chodź Sadie, dobranoc“. „Dobranoc. Dobranoc paniom“. — Ciotka i Siostrzenica zeszły do kajuty. Pan Fardet rozprawiał półgłosem z Headinglym, młodym absolwentem uniwersytetu w Harvard, pochylony śród kłębów dymu papierosa. „Derwisze, proszę pana!“ — mówił wyborną angielszczyzną, ale oddzielając od siebie zgłoski, jak to czynią francuzi. „Niema derwiszów. Nie istnieją“. „Jakto? sądziłem, że moc ich jest po lasach“. Pan Fardet spojrzał przelotnie na czerwony ognik cygara pułkownika Cochrane’a, świecący w ciemności. „Pan jest amerykaninem i nie lubi pan anglików“ — szeptał. — „My na kontynencie doskonale rozumiemy, że istnieje antagonizm pomiędzy Ameryką a anglikami“. „Tak jest“ — zaczął Headingly, jak zwykle powolnie i z rozwagą — „nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że są między nami kwasy, i że nie brak u nas ludzi — zwłaszcza, o ile są z pochodzenia irlandczykami, — którzy są nieuleczalnie chorzy na punkcie Anglji, większość jednak jest przychylna dawnej ojczyźnie. Widzi pan, oni mogą być z czasem dokuczliwi jako naród, ale koniec końców to nasza rasa i tego zatrzeć nie możemy“. „''Eh bien'', — mówił francuz — w każdym razie mogę powiedzieć panu, czego bez obrazy nie mógłbym powiedzieć tamtym. A powtarzam, że derwiszów niema. Wymyślił ich lord Cromer w r. 1885“. „Co też pan mówi — krzyknął Headingly. „Znana to rzecz w Paryżu. Pisała o tem Patrie i inne dobrze informowane dzienniki“. „Niebywałe rzeczy!“ — dziwił się Headingly. — „Więc pan chce mię przekonać, że oblężenie Chartumu, albo śmierć Gordona i innych to był wielki bluff“ „Nie przeczę, że były rozruchy, ale miały charakter lokalny, rozumie pan? i dawno już poszły w zapomnienie. Od tej pory w Sudanie panuje bezwzględny spokój“. „A jednak proszę pana, słyszałem o napadach, czytałam o bitwach, w których arabowie chcieli opanować Egipt. Nie dawniej jak dwa dni temu przejeżdżaliśmy przez Toski, gdzie jak mówił dragoman, była kiedyś bitwa. Czy i to jest bluff?“ „Ha, nie zna pan anglików, drogi panie. Bierze ich pan tak, jak pan ich widzi, z fajką w ustach, z pogodną twarzą i myśli pan, że to dobrzy, prości ludzie, którzy nigdy nie skrzywdzą nikogo. A oni tymczasem bezustannie myślą, czuwają i kombinują“. „Egipt jest słaby — wołają — Allons!“ i spadają jak mewa na okruchy. „Nie macie prawa tu wchodzić — mówi świat — wyjdźcie“. Ale Anglja zaczęła już wszędzie robić porządki, akurat jak poczciwa p. Adams, kiedy wdziera się do domu arabów. „Wyjdźcie“ — powiada świat. — „Wyjdziemy“ — mówią anglicy — „poczekajcie chwilkę tylko, uporządkujemy wszystko i oczyścimy“. Świat czeka rok, czy więcej, poczem powtarza znowu: „Wyjdźcie!“ „Wyjdziemy“ — twierdzi Anglja — „w Chartumie są zamieszki, kiedy je uspokoję, wyjdziemy z rozkoszą.“ I znowu czekamy, aż wszystko się ułoży i znowu upominamy. „Wyjdź!“ „Jakże mogę wyjść — mówi Anglja — ciągle są jeszcze napady i bitwy. Jeżeli się usuniemy, Egipt będzie zalany“. „Ależ kiedy niema żadnych napadów“ — powiada świat. — „Jak to niema?“ — wpiera Anglja i wtedy napewno najdalej po tygodniu, pisma pełne będą nowych napadów derwiszów. Mój panie, nie jesteśmy wszyscy ślepi, rozumiemy doskonale, jak się takie rzeczy urządza. Kilku beduinów, trochę kubanów, parę ślepych nabojów i jest napad“. „Tak, tak — mówił amerykanin — rad jestem, że dowiedziałem się prawdy w sprawie, która często niepokoiła mię. Ale właściwie, co Anglja na tem zyska?“ „Zyska kraj, proszę pana“. „Rozumiem. Pan przypuszcza, dajmy na to, że tu jest korzystna taryfa na towary angielskie?“ „Nie, panie, ta jest wszędzie jednakowa“. „A zatem. Układ z Wielką Brytanją?“ „Otóż to właśnie“. „Czy naprzykład kolej, którą budują przez sam środek kraju, ta co biegnie brzegiem rzeki będzie korzystnym układem dla anglików?“ Pan Fardet był człowiekiem uczciwym, chociaż dał się ponosić fantazji“. „Budowę kolei, proszę pana, prowadzi towarzystwo francuskie“. Amerykanin nie wiedział już co myśleć. „Jak się zdaje, nie bogatą mają zapłatę za swoje trudy“ — zadecydował. — „Swoją drogą musi tu być jakieś choćby pośrednie parcie. Samo to, że Egipt zmuszony jest płacić i utrzymywać tych żołnierzy w Kairze“. „Egipt! Nie, panie, to Anglja ich płaci.“ „Ha, sami muszą najlepiej znać swój interes. Ale zdaje mi się, że wzięli na siebie ogromne kłopoty, wzamian mają bardzo niewiele. Zresztą, jeżeli dobrowolnie podjęli się utrzymania porządku i obrony granic pod grozą ciągłej wojny z derwiszami, nie wiem co mógłby ktoś mieć przeciwko temu. Nie można chyba zaprzeczyć, że od czasu ich przybycia, dobrobyt kraju niezmiernie się podniósł. Dowodem budżet. Słyszałem również, że nareszcie dzieje się sprawiedliwość biedniejszym warstwom, czego dotąd nigdy nie było.“ „Ale wogóle po co oni tu są? — krzyknął francuz cierpko. — Niech wracają na swoją wyspę. Nie możemy przecie tolerować ich na całym świecie.“ „Zapewne dla nas, amerykanów, którzy mieszkamy we własnym kraju, wydaje się rzeczą dziwną, jak narody europejskie wiecznie włażą na jakieś inne terytorjum, które jest nie dla nich. Łatwo nam zresztą o tem mówić, bo mamy jeszcze dużo miejsca, więcej niż nam potrzeba dla nas samych. Kiedy zaczniemy się już tłoczyć aż po brzegi, będziemy musieli i my zacząć anektować. Ale na razie właśnie tu, w Afryce północnej, Włochy siedzą w Abissynji, Anglja w Egipcie, Francja w Algierze.“ „Francja — krzyknął pan Fardet — Algier należy do Francji. Pan się śmieje! Mam zaszczyt życzyć panu dobrej nocy.“ Wstał z fotela i zeszedł do kajuty sztywny, dotknięty w swoim patryotyzmie.